


X-Ray

by pushkin666



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Bandslash, Drabble, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick isn't quite human. He chooses Pete as his mate and the unwilling 'mother' to his child!</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-Ray

Pete wanted to run but the restraints held him. Patrick sat next to him and held up what looked like an x-ray of sorts. Patrick's eyes gleamed as he stared at the image and then at Pete.

"Calm down Pete," he sighed.

"I had to bring my plan forward because of your actions. You're so self-destructive. Well now the world thinks that you're dead and nobody will come looking for you. See this?" He pointed at the image.

"It's a larva. My child and you are carrying it. I knew when I met you that you'd be the perfect mother. "


End file.
